Some Like it Yacht
Some Like it Yacht is the 28th episode in the first season of Milo Murphy's Law. It aired on September 27, 2017. Episode Synopsis The students take a trip on the school yacht. Plot Jefferson County Middle School allows its students and faculty to go on the school board's yacht - the S.S. Indulgence - for education purposes. During the trip Milo, Zack, Mort and Bradley stumble upon the ship's galley and help themselves to its sweets. After Coach Mitchell gets in a struggle with a pelican, the ship is wrecked on an island and the faculty with the exception of Mr. Drako go feral. The students and Mr. Drako patch up the yacht with food from the galley and - with the arrival of Diogee - find out about a semi-centennial high-tide that could send them back to town. After Milo and his friends get the feral teachers back on board just in time for the tidal wave, they are brought back to Danville with the yacht winning a surfing competition via loophole. The prize was a check for enough money to fix the yacht with two dollars to spare. Transcript Songs *On the Open Sea *From Here to There Gallery Notes International Airings TBA Trivia * JCMS students have to bring their own lunches and toilet paper too school. * A flounder was on Mrs. Murawski's right arm. * Bradley falls in love with the ice cream machine in the galley and he names it Carla. Then he mourns its destruction after the boat went crazy. * Milo claims that he does not know what a "click" is. A click is a colloquial term for a kilometre. Allusions * Some Like It Hot '-' The episode title references the film Some Like it Hot. * [[The Undergrounders|'The Undergrounders']] - Zack says "The floppy-eared one will be our leader" again, as a reference to one of Scott's lines in The Undergrounders. * Missing Milo - Melissa then says "I know. Right?" like in Missing Milo as she agrees with Zack that Sara sees a Dr. Zone connection in everything. * ''Sir Mix-a-Lot - '' This artist's song Baby Got Back is referenced by the marquee saying "I Like Big Boats and I Cannot Lie". * Trio -''' ''From Here to There'' is an allusion to the German techno band Trio's 1982 European hit Da Da Da. Errors * In some scenes S.S. Indulgence has anchors, and in some it doesn't. * When the pelican flies onto the bridge, the window it goes through opens inward (which is by itself an error, forward windows always open outward) and closes again. In the next scene, the window is opened outward. * After the feral faculty chase Diogee back the boat, Diogee is suddenly missing and isn't seen again through the rest of the episode. Characters *Milo Murphy *Zack Underwood *Melissa Chase *Bradley Nicholson *Mort Schaeffer *Principal Milder *Coach Nolan Mitchell *Mrs. Murawski *Ms. White *Kyle Drako *Diogee *Joni *Chad *Amanda Lopez (cameo) *Lydia (cameo) *Mr. Hartoonian (cameo) References Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:S Category:2017 Category:A to Z